


You're sick!

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård's very sick and Vegard just wants him to feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're sick!

**Author's Note:**

> *warning* major incest  
> If u don't feel comfortable with this ship do NOT read.. Or do- idgaf

"VEE-"   
*cough*  
"GARD!"  
Oh god, what could Bård want now? He's been taking care of his younger brother all day long and Bård really is milking his patience.

"JUST A MINUTE!" He called back. Vegard was down in the kitchen making yet another cup of tea for the sick man in his bed. The kettle squealed as he shut off the burner and poured the steaming hot water into a mug. He heard a resigned groan in response, and then a strained, phlegmy cough. The older brother balanced two mugs in his hands as he hurried up the narrow staircase. 

"VEGARD." he heard the plead again. Vegard appeared in the doorway, only spilling the hot liquid just a little on the floor. "What." he stated. Vegard was still in his sweatpants and a white t shirt from the night before, his hair hasn't gotten attention all day and he didn't even get a shower in yet. He honestly felt gross as hell and was this close to snapping and walking out the front door of his own house, maybe even burn it down with his brother in it. 

Bård laid there in the middle of his brothers bed with the blanket up to his chin. "What's been taking you so long?" his voice was strained and a bit stuffy from his congestion. "Well water takes a long time to boil, Bård." he sighed as he set his brothers mug on the table beside him. He walked to the other side of the unmade bed and set his mug down as well. He felt Bård's eyes glare at him fro, behind so he turned around. He waited for his asinine brother to come up with a witty comeback with his hands on his hips. But instead Bård just let one hand come out from under the covers and patted the pillow beside him. "Sit." he stated. Vegard let his hard facial expression soften as he looked down on those clouded blue eyes that he knew so well. 

And without a single word he did. He didn't even know Bård had the tv on in the background until he heard distant police sirens and worried there might be cops outside. It was just an action movie, probably something that had to do with car chases. He grabbed the remote and flicked though the channels until he found something that fought his eye. Bård eyelet him do it, he wasn't even watching it anyway, he's been snoozing on and off and only glimpsed at what show was on at the moment. He coughed once more to clear his throat. "Did you get anymore tissues while you were gone?"

Vegard turned his head towards him in surprise. "I just bought another box yesterday, how can you be done with that so fast?!" Bård shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I'm sick." 

He turned his attention back to the television again, "Alright, I'll get more later." 

"You know, you really have some shit tv, like get Netflix or something, god." the younger one commented. "I'm not gonna pay for that shit when I could get the same movie for free at the library." Vegard mumbled while reaching for his tea. He stopped flicking so he could use both hands. "Oh my god, really Vegard, The Stand?" he groaned. Vegard looked up just then and almost spat out his drink. How ironic, a movie about a fatal sickness wiping out human kind. He snorted like a pig and wiped his scruffy mouth. "Oh wow, how fitting." he smirked towards his brother, who had such a sour look on his face. 

"Oh lighten up, dear brother. I think you'll quite enjoy this." Bård crossed his arms over his chest and tried his best to suppress a cough rising in his chest as he watched someone choke to death on their own mucus. That only made it worse though because his cough escaped his lips as a deep growl, almost inhuman. After recovering he spoke up. "Oh yeah, this film sure in fun." 

Vegard laughed once more before setting his tea back down and wrapping his arm around his brother. "I think you should have some tea before it gets cold." he said while Bård's eyes were locked on the screen in front of him. Vegard inched closer and stroked his other hand in his brothers greasy hair. Bård was too entranced by the dream in the movie to listen to his brother whispering in his ear. Vegard nudged him to bring him back to reality. "Hmm?" Bård turned his head slowly. "I said you should drink your tea." he repeated.

"Oh. I don't really want any now." Bård simply said before turning his attention back to the movie. Vegard stopped stroking his hair. Of course he doesn't want anymore tea, it's in his nature to be a difficult brat. "Bård, that's just a waste of tea. What, am I supposed to drink it myself?" Bård just mumbled a "sure" in response as he continued sniffling his runny nose. Vegard sighed loudly and got up.

"Where are you going?" suddenly the younger ones eyes were on him again. "I'm taking a shower. If you care to join me, you can. It might even relieve some of your suffering." he called as he stripped his way out of the door. The last thing he saw was a flash of Vegard's bare back and tight black boxers before he left the doorway. Bård licked his chapped lips as he scrambled out of bed.

Vegard knew Bård would follow, how could he pass up an offer like that. He hummed to himself, nothing in particular, maybe even a new beat he just came up with for a song they could use. He turned on the shower head and let the hot steam escape. Should he even bother closing the door? That was a rhetorical question, though. He decided to close it a little, just to keep some of the heat inside. He tested the water once more before stripping away the last of his clothing and stepping into the refreshing water. He let the water run down his face and his chest as he hung his arms to his sides and smiled. He heard the door open a crack and knew what would happen next. 

"Vegard?" his voice was nothing but a whimper. Vegard turned his head away from the beating hot water. "Yeah?" he answered. He saw Bård's shadow move closer towards the shower curtain. "Is there" *cough* "room for one more?" Vegard smiled to himself, maybe he should play this out even more. "I thought you were too busy watching the movie." he said smugly. 

"Oh- well, um, it was a bit boring for me."  
Vegard moved closer to the shadow, one hand on the curtain. "What do you mean?"

"Shut up, Justin Bieber and just let me in." 

Vegard finally complied and let the curtain fall to the side. "Come in." 

Bård hurriedly climbed out of his pajamas and stepped in." Vegard stood there letting the water roll off his back as he studied the person in front of him. Bård's face was somewhat pale with dark circles under his eyes. His usually fluffy hair was stuck to his head in greasy strands. "Hi." Bård managed to choke out. "Hello." Vegard laughed at his brothers awkward attempt to make conversation in the tight space. They just stood there staring at each other for the longest moment not knowing what to do. Neither of them had sex in the shower before, and now that they're here they don't know what to do. The only noise now was coming from the shower head. Bård coughed a little to break the silence, "Will you get mad if I get you sick?" Vegard flashed a smile and shook his head, "I've been taking care of you all week, don't you think I would have gotten sick already?" Bård just shrugged and looked around. But he didn't know exactly where to look; should he look at Vegard's eyes, his body, or somewhere else entirely? But if he did that, Vegard might take it entirely differently and think he doesn't want to do this.

But instead Vegard slowly lifted his chin up to meet his eyes again and placed his other hand on Bård's bare hip and ran it along his back. His hand felt warm against his chilly skin. The waves of steam reaching his body felt so nice and he just needed more. He inched closer and closer until he could feel his brothers chest expanding with his own. Vegard's brown eyes met his again, but this time with a certain twinkle in them, as if he's encouraging his brother to continue. Bård got the gesture so he decided to do what they've both been dying to ever since he got sick, he kissed him.

He tried to stop the spinning once their lips connected for the first time in awhile and thought that he could find solace by holding onto the body in front of him tighter. He felt his bodyweight shift more onto his older brother but he couldn't do much to stop it, because his knees couldn't stop feeling like jelly. Vegard moaned while he tried to maintain his balance with his brother leaning on him. If he didn't stop him now, they wouldn't get anywhere near to what he had in mind.

"Perhaps we should try and actually shower instead of wasting the hot water."  Vegard giggled. Bård's eyes were still closed from the kiss but nodded in agreement. Vegard let go and turned to get the shampoo. "Alright, switch places with me so I can get your hair." Bård complied, he stumbled a bit in what narrow space they had, but managed to get under the running water. He watched intently as Vegard squirted a bit of shampoo onto his hand and lathered it in his hand. "Okay lean a little forward." he instructed. Bård did as he said while still keeping an eye on his brothers face. Vegard kept a focused expression on his face as he massaged the product into his scalp. Once he was done he told Bård to lean his head back, and he did. Bård closed his eyes as he felt the water running its course down the back of his head. It felt so soothing to have the pressure released a little from his head, but there was still some left in his sinuses. He sniffed a little just then when he felt his brothers hands in his hair again. He hummed into the touch happily. Vegard proceeded to run his hands though the wet strands slowly, letting his fingers fall though them easily. He was mesmerized by the way his brothers face looked when he was at peace, he looked like so much younger as if he instantly took back five years of his life. The bags under his eyes seemed to disappear and the laugh lines by his eyes and mouth seemed to do so as well. Just as long as Vegard kept pleasuring him like this, he would get reactions like these from him. Bård's Adams Apple bobbed slowly, making Vegard lose concentration in his actions.

Bård felt the sudden breath on his neck, causing his own breath to get caught caught in his throat. He felt the hands entangled in his hair stop its movements, but just as Bård was about to open his eyes he felt a pair of lips connecting to his neck. Bård craned his neck back further and moaned as Vegard proceeded to kiss and suck away on every inch of his skin he could find. Bård hung his arms losely around his brothers shoulders and pulled him in closer. He wanted to feel everything Vegard did, everything he touched. 

Vegard's hips rocked into his, eliciting a pleased moan from his brother at the friction he created. Bård pushed back more as He let his lips find Vegard's.  
Vegard inched his hands down Bård's spine until they reached his ass, where he fondled it. Bård caught his brother's lips with his hungrily, craving any affection Vegard offered to give him. Vegard could feel his brother's hard on pressed against his thigh, so he rubbed it against his own while gently biting down on his chapped lip. Bård didn't realize until now how hard He had become and how Vegard's want much different either. 

Vegard gently drew back and studied the taller one's face in front of him. He's cheeks were crimson and his blue eyes were dilated the most animalistic way. He could smell the scent of green tea hit his face with a faint hint of cough drops come from Bård's ragged breathing. His nose was a little irritated from all the tissues he's blown into, and his eyelids hung heavily like curtains around his glassy eyes. 

But just as Vegard was going to stroke his cheek, the wave of a cough hit his face. Bård's eyes quickly shot up and he withdrew his breath, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." he stuttered. Vegard quickly shushed him, "It's alright, I don't mind Bård." he gave a warm smile. Bård face a small smile in return and hung his head down. Vegard leaned up on his toes and kissed his cheek.

Bård cleared his throat. "I guess it's time for some soap now." He said. Vegard nodded in agreement. "Okay, I got it."

Bård let Vegard out of his grasp and watched as he bent over to get the soap and the scrub brush. He quickly glanced at his brother bare butt and but his lip. He wanted more than anything to touch it, and nothing was stopping him.

Vegard yelped as soon as he felt a palm smack his bare cheek. He jumped around startled by the culprit who just stood there cackling when a sudden lump of mucus. "Yeah real attractive." Vegard commented. 

Bård wiped his nose with the back of his hand and let out a disgusted groan. Vegard resumed to the soap in his hand until there were enough bubbles spilling from his hand. "Bubble bubble toil and trouble." Bård giggled.

Vegard looked up and smirked slyly at him and gathered the suds in his his hand. Bård could see where this was going. "Nononono-" Bård began. He backed up but was soon met by the tiled wall. Vegard took a step forward. "Why not?" he said menacingly. 

"That's not right, I didn't get any soap in your perfect hair." he protested. "Oh, so now you're making fun of my hair?" Vegard countered while taking another step forward.

Bård stuttered idiotically and held his hands up to shield himself. "Never, I'm sorry! So sorry." 

Vegard took one last step forward towards his brother and with one fluid motion he flung the suds right in his face. It felt good to see his brother scream like a little girl and then priced to frantically wash it away under the water. He laughed heartily behind the whining man. "You got soap in my eyes." Bård cried. "And in my mouth." 

"Then spit it out." Vegard giggled. Bård washed out his mouth feverishly with the continuous water beating frown from above. By time he was done, Vegard was able to compose himself and put on a neutral expression. Bård turned around again with a frown "thanks a lot." he muttered. Vegard tucked a loose strand behind his brother's ear and have a cheeky smile. He knew Bård couldn't resist that smile because it reminded him too much of a hamster, which in other times he would tease his brother about but on the inside Vegard knew it was Bård's way of flirting with him while in public. Bård's frown quickly disappeared then, and instead of hitting his brother like he would any other time, he pushed him against the opposite wall with force.

Vegard stood paralyzed by a pair of lips connected to his. Bård's arms pinned him down on either side of his body to lock him in place as he pried his lips apart with his tongue. Vegard usually didn't like it when his brother did spontaneous things, but this caused a different reaction inside of him entirely. His mouth curled upwards into a smile and his stomach fluttered with the pace of his heart. Bård's hands moved lower to his hips and began to gently grind himself into his crotch, which caused a muffled groan in response. The friction his brother created sent his head spinning and his breath to hitch. Bård withdrew his lips to let themselves regain breathing. 

"Aren't I the one to make you feel good, Bård?" Vegard asked breathlessly. Bård grinned and cocked his head to the side. "But you are making me feel better, brother." he said in a horse voice. Vegard stole a glance at his brother's fully erect cock between them, and just then Bård connected their lips again.

Vegard traced his fingers absentmindedly along Bård's rib cage, who meanwhile continued to inch his hand closer and closer to Vegard's stiff member. Vegard deepened the kiss while they both moaned into each other mouth. Vegard's hands found their way back to his dark golden locks while Bård finally wrapped his hands around Vegard. Bård bit down on his lip as a quiet groan escaped his lips. Bård began to stroke his cock with the help of some soap bubbles to quicken his motions. 

Vegard breathing quickened with the pace of the hand motions as they locked eyes with each other. Bård loved how he could make Vegard react like this, with heavily hooded eyes and crimson cheeks contrasting against his untamed raven frizzy curls. Their chests rose and fell rapidly as he knew Vegard would soon be pushed over the edge. Vegard rolled his head back, making his Adams apple bob sprinkled in stubble show. Bård couldn't help himself but stare at his brother climax in front of him. He took in all the moans his brother elicted and how they grew louder as his hands moved faster and Vegard's hips bucked more with every breath.

By now all Vegard could do was make incoherentable sounds. "That's right, come for me. I want to hear you moan my name." Bård whispered in his ear before sucking on his neck. Bård wasn't even sure if Vegard could hear him through the blood rushing through his ears. Vegard dug his nails into his back and thrusted erratically into Bård's hand. Vegard tensed and his hips bucked one last time before climaxing. "Fuck, Bård!" He shouted before a sticky substance shot into Bård's palm. 

Bård stared at his brother's face in pleasure only a few inches from his, causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. Vegard's eyes were squeezed tight and his mouth gaped open in pleasure. Once Vegard had recovered, he rinsed off his hand under the water. Vegard leaned back against the wall, panting heavily with eyes far away. "I need to sit down." he said aloud. "Oh, I'm way ahead of you. Get on your knees." he said, lowering Vegard down by the shoulders. 

Vegard looked at him with tired eyes but ultimately complied as he was gently descended. Vegard looked up at his brother with large, brown, puppy eyes and held into his legs for support. "Open your mouth for me." he was commanded. Vegard obeyed and let his jaw relax effortlessly. "Wider than that, baby." Bård urged. Vegard took a deep breath before opening it twice as much. Bård was always tended to be a little rough when it came to giving head and Vegard sent exactly sure if he was ready for it. "That's better." he cooed. Bård held a few locks of curly dark hair in each hand and slowly guided him towards his fully erect cock. Vegard's eyes sized him up and down up close and his mouth watered in anticipation. Bård let him have a little freedom at first, giving him options to how he wanted to start it. Vegard decided to slowly make his way down the shaft. First he started kissing the head and then lapped at it hungrily. Bård groaned in arousal as precum began to bead at the tip. Vegard used this as lubrication as he proceeded to inch his way toward the base. Bård's hands tightened around his hair and his pelvis began to sway with his brother's movements. Soon this tip hit the back of his throat and is mouth couldn't get stretched out anymore. Vegard looked up at his brother's face in pleasure as his eyes squeezed shut and his plump lips parted in an 'o' shape. Bård could hear his brother gasp between choked groans through his blood rushed ears, and shot a peek at the man below. Vegard's curls bounced wildly in his face while his throat got more and more pounded. Bård relished in his ecstasy. 

Vegard dug his fingers into the back of his brother's thighs as his mouth got fucked repeatedly. "I want you to look up at me when I'm gonna come." Bård demanded. He held Vegard's head still so he could get a good look at his eyes and face. Blue eyes pierced down at a pair of watery brown ones, and a small smirk spread across the younger one's face. "You're so beautiful and you don't even realize it." Bård said. This earned a slight blush from his brother a long lick on the underside of his cock in gratitude. 

"Ah, fuck." Bård groaned loudly. He leaned his hands on the wall in support while his brother licked and sucked every sensitive spot he knew would push him over the edge. "Ve-" Bård's voice broke off in a sob as a wave of euphoria washed over him. With eyes rolling back and a final thrust, he came deep inside his brother's throat while being pumped through the rest of his orgasm. After he came down from his high, his lips were greeted with a salted wet pair, deepened as a way to seal their unbreakable passion. They cling to one another under the infinite trickle of water from above as they breathed in each other's air. Once again blue met brown eyes and they shared a chuckle. "I might be crazy, but I think you actually cured me." Bård smiled cheekily. Vegard huffed a laugh, "What can I say, I'm your big brother."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awkward with endings :p


End file.
